


A Meeting in the Night

by love4writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4writing/pseuds/love4writing
Summary: The night James Potter is to go into hiding, he receives an urgent note from Professor Dumbledore. James makes a quick dash to Hogwarts before he returns home, to make a fateful decision.





	A Meeting in the Night

James Potter was rarely scared but tonight there was no moon and the lack of light, along with Dumbledore’s odd message had him on edge. He pulled his cloak closer around him and glanced around again, listening for a sign of any other person. Satisfied that he was alone in the darkness, he pulled a different cloak out of an inside pocket and wrapped it around himself. He was glad there was no snow. He wouldn’t leave footprints that way.

Walking quietly, James hurried up the street towards the imposing castle in the distance. Hogwarts had always made him feel safe and he thought it was odd that he didn’t feel that way. He was also anxious to get back to Lily and Harry. The thought of his wife and son made him smile. He knew that they were safe with Sirius. After all, Sirius was his best mate and he trusted him completely. Sirius would lay down his life to protect them and that was the only reason that James agreed to meet with Dumbledore.

He pushed open the castle door and securely closed the door behind him. He surveyed the castle entrance, ensuring that no other people were there before he pulled the cloak off, coming into view again. He walked with purpose to McGonagall’s office and paused outside of it, before knocking quietly.

“Come in.” James knew that voice so well. He opened the door and smiled at the harsh woman sitting behind the desk.

“James Potter! What are you doing here? I thought you were going into hiding?”

“I am, Professor. Professor Dumbledore asked me to come see him tonight before I made a decision though. Is he here?”

“Why, yes. Come along.”

James followed her through the halls of Hogwarts that still echoed with memories for him. It wasn’t that long ago he and Sirius were at school and the memories that haunted him were both good and bad. Without thinking, he ran his hand through his hair. He was nervous and just wanted to get back home.

They stopped in front of a gargoyle that James recognized.

“Licorice sticks,” whispered McGonagall.

A look of curiosity passed over James’ face but he opted not to ask. Instead he headed up the stairs that opened in front of him. He paused a couple of steps up before turning to look back at his former head of house. 

“Thank you Professor. For everything.”

A look of sadness passed over the woman’s face, as if she realized what he was trying to say to her but in an instant it was gone, replaced with the stern look James knew so well. He turned and continued up the stairs, finally finding himself at the door of the headmaster’s office. He knocked quietly.

“Come in James.”

James didn’t wonder why Dumbledore knew who it was. He was probably the only person expected at this hour.

“Professor. How are you tonight?”

“I am well. I expect that you are not.”

James shrugged. “I just want to get home.”

“Understandable. How are Lily and Harry?”

“Good. I think Harry’s got my hair though. Poor kid.”

A twinkle entered Dumbledore’s eyes and James saw the caring in the older man. Dumbledore has only their best interests at heart, James felt sure.

“So, why did you need to see me, sir?”

“Two reasons. The first is that I would like to examine your invisibility cloak.”

James looked at Dumbledore curiously. “My cloak? What about it?”

“It has been in your family for some time, am I right?”

“Well, that’s what Dad said. I dunno though.”

“It may be important and I would very much appreciate it if you would allow me to borrow it for a time.”

James hesitated for a moment before handing over the cloak to the older man. It was true that his father had given it to him and James realized that there was something odd about the cloak. He had never given it much thought though. Feeling sure that there must be a good reason, James handed over the cloak.

“What’s the second thing, sir?”

“I think it would be unwise to make Sirius your Secret-Keeper.”

James’ mouth fell open and he stared at Dumbledore blankly. “Sir?”

“Someone among the Order is bringing information to Voldemort.”

“But it’s not Sirius,” shouted James feeling angry.

“James, I think we need to consider that more than that, many people know how you and Sirius feel about one another. He would be the first target for Voldemort, once he discovers that you’ve gone into hiding.”

James frowned. “Sirius is the only person I trust, Sir.”

Dumbledore gave him a searching look for a moment. “Is there no other that could do the job? Perhaps someone who would be less obvious?”

James scrunched his face up. “Remus would be a target too. Plus he’s always away doing things for the Order.” He hesitated for a moment. “Do you mean Peter?”

“What do you think?”

James stood quietly for a moment, thinking about his friends. Peter was mostly a good friend. He had always been one of James’ best mates. There were a couple of moments that James had reason to question Peter though. He wasn’t sure he could be trusted, not like he could trust Sirius. But Dumbledore seemed to think that Peter was trustworthy. 

“I think that he would be a good choice. He’s so quiet, nobody would probably think that I’d pick him.”

Dumbledore nodded. 

James took a deep breath. “Alright then. We’ll do it tonight.”

James smiled at Dumbledore before he turned and headed down the stairs. He could apparate as soon as he got to Hogsmeade and be home within ten minutes, if he was quick.

Dumbledore stood, staring at the door that James had just walked through. Quietly, he turned and walked over to the grand bird that sat next to his desk. He reached up and pet the bird and tried to quiet the nagging feeling that he had.

“I hope, Fawkes, that I have not made a terrible mistake.”


End file.
